1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power plugs, and in particular, a power plug having leakage current protection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing use of household electrical appliances, more attention is being paid to the safety of using such appliances. Conventional power plugs have a simple structure and lack various protection functions. A conventional power plug typically has a body and two or three insertion prongs extending from the body, one end of the prongs being connected by electrical conductors to the power input of the relevant circuit within the appliance. In use, the prongs of the plug are inserted into a power outlet in a wall (which may or may not have leakage current protection functions) to provide the power from the outlet to the circuit of the appliance (load). Such a conventional power plug has the simple function of providing power to the load, but does not provide any protection against unsafe conditions such as current leakages between the phase and neutral conductors, or shorts and arcing between the phase and neutral conductors in the power outlet, which can cause damage to the appliance.